


Fighting the monster in the closet

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: harry helps fight the monster in James' closet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Fighting the monster in the closet

James walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes and sniffled slightly. He got woken up by the monster in his closet and was to scarred to go back to sleep. He had his stuff hippogriff that he had gotten from his auntie Monie tuck tightly to his chest and he opened his parents door. Walking the distance to his parents bed he crawled up between them and got under the covers cuddling up to his mothers chest.   
Slowly waking up at the sense of another presents in their bed both Ginny and Harry felt around trying to identify the presence.   
“Dad, you're tickling me.” James called out with a giggle.   
“James, what are you doing in our bed?” Ginny asked hugging James to her chest.  
“The closet monster keeps scarring me.” James said softly snuggling in closer to his mothers chest.  
“James there is no such thing as a closet monster. Beside your daddy defeated all the monsters. Remember?” Ginny responded to her son stroking his hair.   
James thought about his mothers answer and concluded,“He forgot one in my closet.”   
Harry chuckled lowly to himself and reached out to grab ahold of his glasses them throw back the covers. Grabbing his wand and sighing softly under his breath he reached out a hand to his son and said,  
“Come on let's go get that monster.” James garbed ahold of his father’s out stretched hand and got out of his parents bed making his way back to his room. Harry opened up James’ room and told his son to wait by the door. He stalked over to the closet making a show of it for his son.  
“Alright monster you think you got away from me while I will finally get the best of you! You have scarred my family for the last time. You have no business being inside my house or around my family. Now be gone! Lumos maximum!”  
Harry flourished his wand lighting up the closet “killing” the monster that would dare scare his son. He looked back over his shoulder at his son and smiled. James squealed with excitement and ran to his father throwing his hands up to hug him. Harry lean down to James level allowing the boy to hug him and he picked him up carrying him over to his bed. Getting his son under the covers he asked.  
“All better now bud?”   
“Yes, Daddy, but daddy could you stay and sleep with me just in case?” James put his best puppy dog eyes up to his dad hoping he would say yes.  
Harry sighed to himself knowing he wouldn’t be able to refuse his son.  
“Scot over buddy.” Harry responded removing his glasses and placing them and his wand on his son side table. Getting under the blankets and his son adjusting himself to be snuggled up next to him.  
“Goodnight Daddy” James said sleepy and drifted off to sleep before his dad respond good night to him.   
The next morning Ginny walked into James’ room after not sensing Harry’s return to their room last night. Seeing the sight of her husband and their first born curled up next to one another soften her heart. She closed the door letting them sleep in a bit longer know they had a long night of defeating the closet monster.


End file.
